


To gift and receive

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Hubert receives a surprise present from Ferdinand.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 37





	To gift and receive

There was an resounding knock upon the door. "Delivery for Von Vestra," called a soldier from the hallways of his dormitory . Hubert raised an questioning eyebrow as he glanced up from his paperwork. A delivery? He wasn't expecting anything. Suspicion filled him with caution as he opened the door. Two soldiers carried on a large box before departing. Hesitation guided his movements as he did a circular patrol of the box. Of course it looked perfectly innocent; just a brown box, the kind you would fill with books and the like. His eyes hovered over the tag, neatly scrolled in elaborate calligraphy was

"To Hubert

Merry Christmas

Love

Ferdinand."

So Ferdinand had arranged for a gift to be delivered to him; how utterly charming. It was an action typical of his generous lover. What was in the box had bamboozled him.; from the size alone and the fact it required two soldiers to lift he gathered it was an sculpture of furniture. There really wasn't much point guessing when he could simply open the box and found out. 

Upon lifting the lid he was greeted to the ravishing sight of Ferdinand giftwrapped in red ribbon and flamboyant bows. "My, my, what an enticing present." Hubert spoke with a deep purr lingering in his throat . Ferdinand 's honeyed eyes seemed to twinkle with a hint of mischief and glee as they watched Hubert. No matter how many times Hubert would gaze into them he would always be captivated. With his teeth he removed his white gloved. Unwrapping Ferdinand would require a hands on approach. "You may act like a good and bright noble but in reality you are a naughty bandit." Containing the amorous urges within was virtually impossible; the growl in his voice and the ache in his groin were sighs that his composure was ebbing away. 

Hubert started by untying the bow that had been placed over Ferdinand's lips. "You really are bad distracting me from my duties." Their noses brushed together in a display of mutual affection. As Hubert lifted him out of the box they continued to nuzzle their faces together until Hubert propped him up on his desk after sweeping all his paperwork on the floor. Nothing could stop Hubert from indulging in those tea flavoured lips; deliciously sweet and irresistible; the only drug that he would let himself become addicted to. Open mouthed lustful smooching was shared; Hubert hungrily devoured his lips. As they kissed, their tongues dancing a saucy tango in each other's mouth, Hubert untied the bow which imprisoned Ferdinand's hair. Once free his hair draped down his shoulders like silk curtains. After hard kisses, ragged kisses full of panting and breathlessness, Hubert buried his face in Ferdinand's hair and inhaled deeply, breathing him in entirely as though he was oxygen. Oh how he adored his hair; nothing was more luxurious.

Next Hubert devoted his attention to the bow that was tied like a choker around Ferdinand's neck. Ferdinand lifted his chin to expose his graceful, swanlike neck. Hubert imprinted his smile upon the jugular before he kissed and nipples at the flesh. Ferdinand made soft "mmmm" sounds as Hubert teased his collarbone. Ferdinand closed his eyes, feeling himself melting into Hubert's arms. 

The red ribbon had been coiled around Ferdinand's torso in a sort of festive mummification. After unravelling the ribbon Hubert allowed himself to topple into Ferdinand's chest in a wanton heap. He panted with his breaths laboured as he rested his head against Ferdinand's heart and listening to it skipping inside his chest. Ferdinand's strong arms embraced him, overwhelming him with their warmth and tenderness. As Ferdinand stroked his cheek Hubert engulfed himself in the love and affection. Soon sweetness was conquered by desired and he pushed Ferdinand so that he was laid out upon the desk.

Hubert smoothed his hands over Ferdinand's chest, with the eyes of a wolf he admired the beguiling figure sprawled out before him, the touch of firm muscles beneath his palms making him burn so sweetly in his pants. There was no more waiting, his arousal had begun to sting him. As he relieved himself of his clothing he panted and growled like a demonic beast. With a vice like grip he locked his hands into Ferdinand's hips and ploughed himself deep inside. Hard and soft to bury himself as deep as possible; Hubert grunted intoxicated by lust. Ferdinand groaned and grimaced as a mixture of pain from the bruising on his hips displeasure surged through his veins.

Hubert's hands reached for his neck as he increased the pace of his grinding, faster, faster, faster. Ferdinand was hot and bothered byt he pyre of arousal, a sheen of fine sweat made his body glisten. "Hubert!" Ferdinand knew his lover enjoyed hearing him call his name like all over words had been made obsolete by pleasure. Hubert pulled on Ferdinand's hair as his gnawed possessive marks into his neck. 

Hubert jacked Ferdinand's cock as he trusted rapidly, their eyes transfixed upon one another. Hubert's cock felt like a trigger ready to fire. Hubert felt Ferdinand's seed all over his hands as Ferdinand cried out. Hubert pulled out of Ferdinand and sprayed a pool of cum on his stomach. Ferdinand's anal gape made him feel like a raging animal, definitely a good massage for his ego.

They both were felt panting as they recovered with their lust. Their eyes still locked together as they shared the mutual sensation of relief.

Once Hubert had cleaned his hands he started to boil two kettles; one for hot beverages and the other to create a heated compress to apply to the bruising. Ferdinand cleaned himself up before using Hubert's cape to veil his nudity. 

"I don't think my Christmas presents to you could compete with that." Hubert mused as he poured a cup of tea and a cup of coffee. 

"I am sure your gift is wonderful. Anyway I am just happy to receive kisses and to care for your heart." Ferdinand took his drink before he seated himself on Hubert's lap. 

Hubert indulged in a few pecks before he sipped his coffee. "My cape looks better on you than it does me. Thank you for the wonderful present. "

Ferdinand responded with a cheeky smile. "Merry Christmas Hubert and....It was my pleasure."


End file.
